


六人餐桌

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特是个妹妹，纽特生日快乐！*极其沙雕注意，除了沙雕好像也没什么要标明的了……以及作者真的没有对其他角色不敬的意思，望天*我再说一遍，真的很沙雕





	六人餐桌

话说某朝某代某处，有岛名不列颠，当中一国名英格兰，都伦敦，天子有道，四海升平。文武忠良，万民乐业，时和年丰，百物咸有。伦敦城中，九门八逵，六街三市，有三十六条花柳巷，七十二座管弦楼，人人击壤而歌，处处笙萧而乐。甚么黑白巫师，麻瓜魔法，皆在话本子里。今日乃戊戌年二月廿四，冰雪初融，金鸡唤日，桃花儿开苞，柳叶儿擎天。我在此讲一个故事，主人公名唤斯卡曼德兄妹，哥哥玉树临风，妹妹娇花抚柳，二人虽有手足血缘之实，又有两情相悦之意，虽违背伦理纲常，又发乎情难自禁，且在故事发生这一日前，尚未捅破窗户纸。我要讲的，就是这妹妹纽特生辰时，两人互通心意，芳心有寄的一出闹剧，

有词曰：

英伦二月，雪虐风饕，皓月皎皎蒙雾。六人餐桌各过招，有话在心口难诉。  
郎情似水，佳人投好，阴错阳差生妒。肯爱千金博一笑，为世不容心如故。

 

 

话说二月廿四这一日早晨，纽特出得闺房，只见兄长已穿戴停当，在桌前啜饮咖啡。她眼风轻扫，见他打扮格外鲜亮，发梢油光光，西装挺括括，整整齐齐三件套，金光闪闪领带夹，不知是有何要事。

“早安，忒修斯。”纽特道。

“生日快乐，纽特。”她的兄长点头道。

纽特见兄长态度平常，不免内心有些沮丧。她坐下来用早餐，见忒修斯用餐巾抹嘴，站起身来，腰上却不见那平日不离身的金怀表。那怀表是两人父亲斯卡曼德老先生所赠，乃家传之物，镶金嵌宝，贵重不说，挂在忒修斯身上还很好看。她不由问道：“你的表呢？”

“针停了，前日里拿去送修。”忒修斯道，目光有些闪躲：“我去上班了，祝你度过愉快的一天。”

纽特答谢，自用过早饭，出门去不提。

纽特来到实验室，穿上白大褂，便专心投入工作。一日操作下来，她只觉腰酸背痛，一手捏自己脖子，一手拿着笔在报告上潦草签字。这时她好友戈斯坦恩小姐从隔壁实验室出来，拍她肩膀笑道：“生日快乐，寿星公。我这里有一个好消息一个坏消息，你要先听哪一个？”

“谢谢你，奎妮。”纽特笑道，“今晚说好了和蒂娜一起吃饭，她何时过来接我们？”

金发女郎眨眼：“这便是坏消息了。我姐姐今天一早收到任务，要跨省追捕一伙非法出版情色文学的恶徒，到南威尔士去了。算算时间，今晚竟是赶不回来。”

“噢，不。”纽特叹息，“纽蒙迦德西餐馆的桌子很难订，我好不容易给自己定了一个四人餐桌，大伙儿说好了要好好乐一晚的。”

奎妮笑道：“这还有一个好消息，你要不要听？”

纽特正待回答，兜里手机响起，是忒修斯。她把手机放在桌面上，点开免提按键，一边继续在报告上签字，一边道：“哈喽，哥哥？”

“纽特，你今晚是什么安排？”忒修斯的声音从话筒中传出。

“本来约了蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布吃饭，但……”纽特话音未落，奎妮已笑道：“蒂娜虽然不能来，但她送你一个大礼：她介绍她的同事兼顶头上司给你，叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，事业有成，英俊潇洒，月入过万，单身未婚。今晚我们照常在纽蒙迦德聚餐，当成我和雅各布、你和那帕西瓦尔的双重约会，好好玩一晚上，如何？”

纽特尚未回答，那边忒修斯已怒道：“帕西瓦尔？”

纽特不明所以：“帕西瓦尔？”

奎妮笑道：“对，帕西瓦尔，说来你哥哥也许认识他。”

“我也要去。”忒修斯道。

“等等哥哥，”纽特出言，“我听莉塔说你们律所最近接了一个大案子，天天得加班。”

“她说得对，她天天得加班。”忒修斯道。

“我好久没见莉塔了！”奎妮快乐地叫道，“为什么不把她叫上，我们六人一起约会呢？”

忒修斯已挂了电话，纽特烦恼地看一眼奎妮：“你也觉得我哥哥和莉塔在约会么？”

“亲爱的，这么多年来，你哥哥身边除了莉塔，还有别的女人么？他那副洁身自好的模样，脑门上连只母蚊子都叮不住。男大当婚，女大当嫁，你跟你哥哥住了这么久，也是时候让他有自己的生活了。”奎妮道，随即又换上一脸笑容接起电话：“嗨雅各布，宝贝儿！纽特同意了，七点准时见。”

“我还没有……”纽特出言未果，懊恼地签完最后一页报告，忿忿道：“技术上来说，所有叮人的蚊子都是母的。忒修斯不招蚊子，是因为他香水喷得太多。”

奎妮道：“别管你哥哥了，这个帕西瓦尔据说英俊非凡，比你哥哥有过而无不及，你会喜欢他也说不定。”

纽特推拒不成，被奎妮拉着，一阵风般离开实验室。她们乘的士来到下城区纽蒙迦德，一位男士已到了，正在吧台前小酌。

奎妮上前与面包师亲吻，并道：“你好亲爱的，你见过这个格雷夫斯先生吗？”

雅各布是个诚实的胖子，他友好地向纽特打招呼：“生日快乐，吾友。据说这个帕西瓦尔身长八尺，容颜俊俏，目如鹰隼，眉若刀削，身手不凡，职位很高。我们说好了七点见，他想必就要来了。”

纽特跟好友的男友致意，正待开口，门铃又响，他们一起看去，进来的却是她的兄长忒修斯。他快步走进来，与纽特行贴面礼，道：“我没来晚罢？不能错过你的生日晚餐。”

纽特皱眉道：“我只订了四人餐桌，你来是干什么。等格雷夫斯先生到了，如何入座？”

“这个简单。”斯卡曼德大状向侍应生打个响指，问道：“你们有没有六人餐桌？我是……”

“当然，斯卡曼德先生。”金发异瞳的侍应生彬彬有礼道，“小店承蒙您关照，自是能安排出来。”

忒修斯回头向纽特解释道：“去年他们老板因燃气灶造得太大，意欲申报什么吉尼斯世界纪录，险些引起火灾，要被工商局吊销营业执照。我知道你喜欢来这吃饭，从中打通一些关节，他现在还欠我人情。”

纽特只问道：“六人又是从何说起？”

门铃又响，推门进来一个深色皮肤的娇小女郎。纽特迎上去与她拥抱：“莉塔！”

“生日快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。”女郎吻她面颊，眼睛却瞪着她的上司：“抱歉来晚一步，我要负责去找停车位，你哥哥又不肯等我。说起来也多谢你，不然今晚我还在办公室加班。”

忒修斯清清嗓子：“既然人已到齐，我们入座罢？”

纽特还欲开口，门铃又响起。五人一同看过去，只见推门进来一个英俊男子，年纪与忒修斯相若，两鬓灰白却让他平添几分成熟稳重之感，教人一见之下便心生敬意，有不怒自威之势。他朝几人扫视一眼，便径直走过来与纽特问候：“您是斯卡曼德小姐罢？我是戈斯坦恩的同事，我叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，她说今日介绍一位优秀女士与我认识。”

“是的，我是，很高兴见到你。”纽特答道，同一时间忒修斯在她身后说：“帕西瓦尔，别来无恙？”

“你们认识？”纽特回头问哥哥。帕西瓦尔这才像刚看到了他似的，作恍然大悟状：“斯卡曼德，你也在这。想必这位就是你常挂在嘴边的胞妹罢？真是无巧不成书，相逢果然就是缘，今日我们可得好好说道说道。”

莉塔插话道：“格雷夫斯探长是苏格兰场刑事案件组要员，我们业务上常有接触。”

帕西瓦尔点头称是，又与奎妮、雅各布一一问候，彬彬有礼不说，风度也更为翩翩。忒修斯一句“别来无恙”得不到回答，那模样像是恨不得他别来有恙才好。

“你们不必立在吧台等我，怪我来迟。”帕西瓦尔笑道：“大家请入座。”忒修斯冷哼一声，抬腿朝金发侍应生示意处走。

六人按序入座，每对两两相对，纽特坐在兄长身侧，另一边是雅各布，对面是帕西瓦尔。金发侍应生送上餐前酒单，几人开始点餐，轮到纽特时，她刚想要一杯，却被忒修斯按住手背：“你不能饮酒。”

“我早已成年了，哥哥。”纽特抗议道。

“你们都忘了她醉酒是什么模样？”忒修斯的目光严厉地扫过全桌，莉塔翻了个白眼，奎妮耸耸肩，雅各布心有戚戚。帕西瓦尔却道：“既然相聚，小酌无妨。何况有我有你在，断不会让斯卡曼德小姐失态。”

纽特点头如捣蒜，并示好道：“请格雷夫斯先生叫我纽特就好。”

“我比你也大不了多少，叫我帕西瓦尔罢。”他笑道。

忒修斯嗤笑出声：“大不了多少？我以为像蒂娜、雅各布和奎妮这样才叫比纽特‘大不了多少’。”

“我跟你同年。”帕西瓦尔友好地提醒忒修斯：“你比你妹妹大几岁来着？”

“你比我大一点。”忒修斯道。

“你说的对，我比你大。”帕西瓦尔答。

雅各布突然大笑一声：“哈！”

奎妮踢他一脚，他连忙补充：“这里有一种鸡尾酒，以老板名字命名，柠檬酸甜风味，听起来就很好喝。”

莉塔接道：“那就给忒修斯来一杯。”

忒修斯正待说话，放在桌上的手机却响了。他不得不接起来：“妈妈？”

随后他把电话递给纽特：“妈妈找你。”

这边厢纽特已点好了酒和餐点，接过电话：“妈妈，谢谢你。对，我和忒修斯在一起，我们在六人约会聚餐……对不起，我手机在包里，没听见。妈妈，不是我绊住忒修斯的，是他非要跟来的。对不起，妈妈，我知道哥哥是为我好，但这个格雷夫斯先生不是陌生人，也不是杀人犯假扮的，他是一个警察。妈妈，我跟他才第一次见面，您说这个是不是太早了？对，莉塔也在，好吧，我会说的，我知道了，再见妈妈。”

她挂了电话，表情有点尴尬和沮丧：“抱歉，妈妈总是对我们过度操心，因为我和忒修斯到了可以‘成家立业’的年纪。抱歉，我是不是说得太多了？”

“我很少听你说这么多话。”莉塔意味深长地对好友说，“说到你的年纪，亲爱的，这是你的生日礼物。”

莉塔从包里摸出一本书，封皮上烫金大字写着《神奇动物和他们的产地Vol.7》，按在桌上推给纽特。

“噢，这一辑很难买到，谢谢你，莉塔！”纽特惊喜地说，“这一辑里讲的是各种濒危动物和他们的交配方式与发情期规律，里面有许多我们很难了解到的自然界神奇的生理知识。”

奎妮和雅各布也取出了他们的礼物，雅各布送的是一盒精致点心，奎妮送了一支明星李姐代言的小鹿斑比牌睫毛膏，并贴心解释道：“这支睫毛膏能衬托你的眼睛，有一种似泣非泣、含情脉脉的效果，我想一定十分适合你。”

纽特快乐地向朋友们一一道谢，帕西瓦尔惊讶道：“今天是你的生日？蒂娜并没有告诉我。”

纽特自然不好意思说你就是蒂娜送我的生日礼物，只得含糊过去。但帕西瓦尔道：“是我的失礼，我没有准备什么礼物。为了表达我的诚意，和今天认识你的荣幸，请允许我为这顿晚餐买单。”

“有我在这里，怎么轮得到你请我妹妹吃饭？”忒修斯不屑道，“苏格兰场一个月发你几两铜钿，何苦来，在初次见面的女郎面前打肿脸充胖子。”

“上个月遇上牛市，我恰好对此道小有研究，资产得以翻番。”帕西瓦尔耸肩道，“说起来我刚买一台新车，若蒙不弃，等会可以送纽特回家。噢，只有纽特，抱歉，因为是中置引擎，只能坐下两人。所以，我坚持。”

忒修斯突然改变了意见，对侍应生道：“那给我一杯格兰麦肯尼三十年的，谢谢。”

“莉塔不是给你点了柠檬酒吗？”雅各布插嘴道。

“那杯酒莉塔自己可以喝。”忒修斯严厉地说。

莉塔充耳不闻，合上菜单道：“请问可以上菜了吗？我饿了。最近所里太忙，中午我们只来得及吃半个咸牛肉三明治。”

雅各布同情道：“你老板太不是东西了，不管工作有多忙，人是铁，饭是钢，一顿不好好吃饿得慌。”

纽特咳嗽一声道：“雅各布，忒修斯就是她的老板。”

奎妮忙道：“说起来你哥哥对莉塔真不错，她刚毕业，就去了他们所实习。现在已经转正，蒂娜常说他们是雌雄双壁，在庭上所向披靡。”

莉塔痛饮一口杯中柠檬酒，面无表情道：“多亏忒修斯对我青眼有加，大大小小的案子都带着我干活。是不是，忒修斯？”

纽特低低道：“我哥哥为人就是不懂得怜香惜玉。是不是，忒修斯？”

忒修斯道：“你们就不饿吗？”

奎妮用甜蜜的嗓音道：“这不刚才莉塔说她饿了，所以谁说你哥哥不体贴呢？”

六人举杯同饮，然后美味佳肴陆续上来，觥筹交错，一顿饭吃得宾主尽欢。奎妮和雅各布自不必说，莉塔性格开朗，由于跟斯卡曼德兄妹自小相熟，此时也少了几分在工作场合时的严肃。帕西瓦尔温文尔雅，成熟迷人，虽然纽特有些羞涩，但在朋友们的话题带动下也是放开了许多。他又不时适时地引入话题，引纽特谈起感兴趣之事，竟是跟她聊得有声有色，目光不时接触，各自微笑不提。只平时长袖善舞的忒修斯眉心微蹙，不大参与，低头细品那八百英镑一瓶的威士忌。纽特总疑惑地看他几眼，生怕哥哥做出什么小家子气的豪饮举动。

酒过三巡，雅各布已是面泛红光，难以抑制兴奋之色，突然投下一个重磅炸弹话题：“我上个月已向奎妮求婚，她说了同意！朋友们，我现在幸福得像一个傻子，马上就能名正言顺地完全拥有我最深爱的女郎，难道你们不为我高兴吗？”

“老天，”纽特第一个惊呼道，“祝贺你们！”

莉塔也探过去握住了奎妮的手，道：“亲爱的，我真替你们高兴，怎么都没听你讲起过？”

奎妮羞得满脸通红，眼角眉梢都是幸福，道：“你们知道的，我们不喜欢太高调。”

忒修斯抬眼扫视几位露出小女儿模样的姑娘，突然挑剔地道：“我听说你们实验室不让带明显的金属饰品，这就是为什么你还没戴上戒指罢？”

“不，不。”奎妮微笑道，“因为戒指还在匠人处调整尺寸，若我收到，肯定第一时间套在指头上，炫耀自己终身有靠。”

雅各布乐呵呵补充道：“因为当时并无万全准备，只是情之所至，我便开口求婚。不过我和奎妮倾心相爱，形式并不重要。”

帕西瓦尔击节赞叹：“说得好，俗话说易求无价宝，难得有情郎。若我遇到倾慕之人，必第一时间与她知道，绝不浪费在一起的分分秒秒。”

忒修斯瓮声瓮气道：“形式毕竟有其意义，若我爱一人，必定精心为她打点好一切，时时刻刻让她明白，也省得不长眼的没头苍蝇围绕她乱转。”

莉塔叹道：“你可真是思维缜密，准备充分，不打无胜券之仗，出手必得其芳心。”

奎妮本极擅察言观色，此时或许是酒意盎然，或许是被幸福冲昏头脑，开言道：“那么说你们俩何时好事将近，你和忒修斯？我们都一致认为你们是最合拍的一对。”

忒修斯张大眼眶，正待说话，纽特突然一推餐盘道：“我去一下盥洗间。”

奎妮也站起来道：“我也去，亲爱的。”

莉塔岿然不动，三位男士停下动作看她，眼睛里分明写着为什么你不需要补妆。她才挪动尊臀，拿起手包优雅地跟上两位女士步伐。

盥洗间内，奎妮犹自咯咯笑个不停，谈兴犹浓。纽特时而答她几句，有些没精打采地仔细搓洗指节。莉塔推门进来，奎妮已说道：“说起来乘你东风，我们享受一顿精致晚餐，正想回去后你侬我侬。为了这浪漫的今天，我还提前穿好全套内衣，款式都是他最爱的法式蕾丝……”

纽特挑起眉毛：“说男人都爱法式蕾丝，可是真的？”

奎妮笑道：“那是自然。可不止为了男人，女为悦己者容，平时也可以打扮得漂漂亮亮，由内而外地精致起来，才更有自信。说起来，纽特，帕西瓦尔看起来很喜欢你，你不考虑考虑？今天花好月圆，气氛正好，一会儿我和雅各布回家，你也跟他去兜风游车河，岂不美哉。”

纽特低头道：“忒修斯不让我太晚回家……”

奎妮见莉塔进来，抚掌大笑：“你也是成年人，你哥哥也是成年人。说起来你们兄妹同住一幢公寓，你老在家，他哪敢带人回来春风一度。今天岂不是巧了，你同帕西瓦尔出去，也给你未来嫂子创造些机会。”

莉塔的眉毛高高挑起，正欲说话，纽特已回头望她：“是么莉塔？你和忒修斯今晚有事要做么？”

莉塔面上微笑不语，内心想到平日里老板的高压政策，以及手上一大叠卷宗，轻启贝齿，唇吐兰息，笑道：“今晚忒修斯自是和我有很多（工作上）的事要做的。”

纽特一听，小脸登时煞白，莉塔看了又于心不忍。她待解释两句，奎妮已开心地揽起两位好友，笑道：“你莫给自己找借口，我知道你也挺喜欢那帕西瓦尔。说起来你常说喜欢成熟稳重的，这一位可是满足要求了罢？而且你哥哥同他也熟识，必定知根知底，快快把握，好男人可遇不可求，像你哥哥这样英俊的工作狂，就留给我们的女大状消受罢。”

这边厢纽特还想分辨，奎妮已拉着她离了盥洗间，回到桌前。雅各布一见她便笑道：“亲爱的，来得正好，帕西瓦尔问我们哪里约会最浪漫，等你来说道说道。”

奎妮笑道：“噢，你果然要抓住这个机会了不是？看来我姐姐一份大礼，送到两人家，最后两好合一好，真是功德无量。说起来纽特喜欢亲近自然，现在外面天色既晚，你们便去逛那海德公园，月色皎皎，凉风习习，携手漫步密林之间，共享逗玩鸟雀之乐，最是浪漫不过。”

帕西瓦尔笑道：“多谢你，我正有此意，只是不知纽特是否赏脸？”

纽特低着头，半晌不语，后望向忒修斯道：“哥哥许我与他出去么？”

不待忒修斯开口，帕西瓦尔抢着笑道：“你已经成年，你哥哥自是不会管你太多。说起来忒修斯送你什么生日礼物？既没拿出来看看，不如送你一份自由，我保证待你觉得累了，就送你回家。”

纽特闷闷道：“哥哥今天也没送我生日礼物。”

“你的礼物回家后我自会给你，纽特……”忒修斯张了张嘴，终是没公开阻拦：“你想与他出去么？”

此时莉塔施施然归位，笑道：“我错过了什么？”

奎妮笑道：“我们说到帕西瓦尔要带纽特出去约会，忒修斯也同意了。”

莉塔看起来几乎是要忍住一个笑，然后拿餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴角。她不去看坐在对面的自己老板，探身过去握住纽特的手，道：“注意安全。”

“她与我在一起，自然很安全。”帕西瓦尔笑道。

于是到此时盘羹撤尽，六人也酒足饭饱。帕西瓦尔自去会钞，五人纷纷穿起外套走到门外。忒修斯落在最后，纽特穿衣时，替她拎起一边袖子。纽特回头道谢，却见兄长离自己背后很近，低头尚能闻到烟草和烈酒的气息。她低低道：“你没有什么话要同我说么？”

忒修斯道：“我……你……注意安全，阿尔忒弥斯。”纽特哼了一声，自取了围巾帽子，扭头到外面去不提。

六人在门口分道扬镳，雅各布和奎妮是高高兴兴，道谢后贴颈挽手而去，忒修斯呆呆望着纽特上了帕西瓦尔的车，手里捏紧公文包。莉塔想要脚底抹油，他回头却是不怒自威：“你卷宗读完了么？！”

闲话不叙，却说个许时辰以后，忒修斯从办公室加班回来，把大量文书工作甩给莉塔，自己仍是闷闷不乐，每每想起那格雷夫斯，便觉胸闷气短，酸涩难耐。他拖着脚步登上楼梯，来到自家门前，正待取钥匙，却见门口也有一人在试图开门，惊道：“纽特？”

原来此时纽特也正好归家，忒修斯摸手机看钟点，此时也未到午夜，那格雷夫斯小子手脚倒快。他不豫又暗喜道：“你这么早回来了？”

“你也回来很早嘛。”纽特道，看哥哥一脸疲惫，奇道：“我以为你们是回家来，还特意多在外面盘桓了一阵。”

忒修斯也奇道：“我们回办公室加班，又来家里作甚。”

说话间纽特已开好了门，兄妹俩前后脚进去开灯煮茶不提。忒修斯见纽特在厨房忙活，跟过去亦步亦趋，看她穿戴整齐，气息均匀，发丝不乱，心里有点安定。却又见她长睫微颤，漆黑睫毛根根分明，衬得一双眸子翠绿欲滴，似喜非喜，不由问道：“你和那帕西瓦尔没成？”

纽特低头道：“我并不喜欢他，只是人家诚心诚意，又请我们六人一顿大餐，怎么地也得应酬一番。他送我回实验室，我把明天的切片整理了一番就回来了，谁想到你不在家，倒害我白吹一趟冷风。说起来你和莉塔什么时候成的？”

“我几时说过喜欢她了。”忒修斯分辩道，“要不是看在她是你朋友的份上，我何苦带她来吃饭，倒耽搁她工作的时间。”

纽特这时回过头来，仰头望着哥哥，背抵着岛台，问道：“那我的生日礼物呢？”

忒修斯双手撑在她两侧，只闻得妹妹身上香气如兰似麝，看她双目脉脉含情，加上早些时候几杯威士忌下肚，纵有什么胆怯徘徊心情，妒意灼烧之怒，此刻也都烟消云散了。他屏住呼吸，从贴身兜里掏出一条金链，那质地看起来十分熟悉，颤巍巍抬到纽特眼前，道：“这是我那怀表链子拆了做的，这猫儿眼也是咱斯卡曼德家祖传，我知道你实验室不方便戴戒指，就给你做了这个，你可喜欢？”

纽特露出一排洁白贝齿，笑了又笑，却咽住吐息，半晌羞答答道：“还不给我戴上？”于是转过身去露出白腻颈子。

忒修斯强压住腔内怦怦乱撞心脏，把那链子挂在朝思暮想的细白颈项上。纽特在他注视下竟慢慢全身泛起粉红，他突然出手，一把拥住面前软玉温香，嘴唇靠在她小巧耳边，忍住狂喜道：“那你可喜欢我么？”

纽特被他抱住，只感觉背后火热胸膛紧贴自己，心如鹿撞，一时间又是欣喜，又是酸涩，一片芳心飘飘荡荡，终是有人妥帖收藏，泪意已涌出眼眶，又不好意思回答，便道：“我……我今日穿的全套法式蕾丝内衣，你要看么？”

忒修斯已探过头来，掰过她下巴，攫住双唇。到此时，一段隐秘心事，两厢暗许，情投意合，终成眷属。故事到此结束，二月廿四的夜晚犹长，有曲儿唱云：

 

一更黑了天，

纽妹儿喘连连，

恼恨哥哥他不解风情啊，

耽误了奴家终身大事啊，

早说了我俩人何必各自猜。

二更鼓儿咚，

纽妹儿心内惊，

忽听得门外咳嗽一声哎，

不用人说我知道了啊，

要命鬼的忒哥哥，来到我的房中啊。

三更鼓儿发，

哥哥把裙儿扒。

惊动了头一遭的大姑娘啊，

张腿开开了门两扇呐，

手拉着忒哥哥，你可轻一点啊。

四更鼓儿敲，

被窝里闹糟糟，

颠鸾倒凤，眼看天要亮了，

纽妹儿舍不得忒哥哥停啊，

又恐明儿上班，迈不动腿起不来啊。

五更到天明，

两个人方消停，

怨一声贪欢的哥哥，闹得我没休息啊，

今天呐我的全勤奖要报销，

你要想想丢下我万万也不能哎。

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————

纽特上一次喝醉酒，逮着身边每个人都又抱又亲，每·个·人都没有幸免。

**Author's Note:**

> 开头结尾来自话本小说和窑曲儿


End file.
